


CSI: Rome

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (2011), The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Community: trope_bingo, Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: If The Borgias was a crime show in the style of CSI.





	CSI: Rome

 

youtube url: https://youtu.be/9xRf4L6Hxjc

tumblr url: http://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/161274202118/csi-rome-if-the-borgias-was-a-crime-show-in-the

dropbox zip file (mpeg): https://www.dropbox.com/s/3rbslcanhffayyj/csirome-b_mpeg4_001.rar?dl=0

 

This is a transformative work using short samples of existing material and is not for profit. Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope bingo prompt "au: alternate professions"


End file.
